dbnufandomcom-20200214-history
Terran
Terrans are classifed as sentient beings originating on the planet Earth. While the majority of Earth's population is Human, significant portions are made up of various Animal-type and Monster-type people. Even Humans may be strange or unique compared to reality, such as the Three-Eyed Tien and the massive Ox King. One theory behind some of these unique individuals explains that Humans and other Terrans may have some form of mixed ancestry, perhaps even Demon blood in rare cases. This is further supported by the ability some Terrans possess that allows them to fuse with Golems, a race of artificial demons. Terrans are among the most varied races because of this, coming from many different backgrounds and walks of life. They may not be the most powerful race at the beginning, but they have many quirks that give them advantages over the other powerful races of the galaxy. Racial powerlevel gains modifier is 326% Physiology Humans are the standard to which most of the races compare. They have a pair of arms and legs each. One head, usually with hair, as well as the standard range of skin tones. While most humans in the show have normal hair colors quite a few of them have naturally blue, purple, or green hair. Even among Humans, some there are variations and quirks. Examples include the massive Ox King, Yajirobe's insatiable appetite, Launch's split persona, Tien's third eye, and many more. Despite being unusual even in the Dragonball universe, they are still considered otherwise normal Humans. Prevalent but less common are the Animal-type and Monster-type people of Earth. These two groups are so dramatically varied as to defy description. Animal-type Terrans such as Oolong, Shu, and Puar come in varying degrees of anthropomorphism with almost limitless animal-like qualities. Monster-type Terrans include Pilaf and Giran, again appearing in varying degrees of anthropomorphism and perhaps even wider physical traits. History Terrans are the dominant people native to planet Earth. They possess a wide range of varied cultures and societies. Terran history shows that they, as a people, value peace but are quick to war. Though not the most technologically or philosophically advanced race, they are quick to develop and adapt compared to others. About three quarters of the Earth's Terran population is Human with the rest made up of Animal-type and Monster-types, including a small percentage of mixed-bloods. Roleplaying Humans are among the most variable and unpredictable people in the universe. Members of the Human race represent both the best and the worst qualifies of sentient life. Good or Evil, Lawful or Chaotic, even individuals may be swayed from their nature due to circumstances, whether temporarily or otherwise. Included among the Human race are the Animal-type and Monster-type Earthlings, represented by individuals such as Shu and Pilaf, respectively. Though differing in appearance from average Humans, they differ very little in social and psychological ways. Terrans are, of course, to be roleplayed similarly to Humans, simply with appropriate distinctive traits and quirks. These are largely left up to the player. Skills Basic Skills --------------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------------- aid 100 95% focus ki 250 100% kick 5,000 95% punch 5,000 95% aggressive style 15,000 95% block 15,000 95% defensive style 15,000 95% zanzoken 1 50,000 100% axehandle 75,000 95% berserk style 100,000 95% dodge 100,000 95% evasive style 100,000 95% meditate 100,000 95% skin 250,000 95% charge L1 500,000 100% wolf fang fist 500,000 95% charge L2 1,000,000 100% zanzoken 2 1,000,000 100% second attack 2,000,000 95% dcd 2,500,000 95% charge L3 10,000,000 100% zanzoken 3 25,000,000 100% charge L4 50,000,000 100% doublekick 100,000,000 95% third attack 100,000,000 85% kitransfer 1,500,000,000 100% fourth attack 15,000,000,000 75% four witches techniq 200,000,000,000 45% Racial Abilities --------------------------------------------------------------------- Name PL Needed Max --------------------------------------------------------------------- energy ball 40,000 95% fly 50,000 95% destructo disk 100,000 95% suppress 250,000 100% scatter shot 500,000 95% kaioken 1,000,000 95% kamehameha 1,000,000 95% sense 1,000,000 95% destructive wave 10,000,000 95% instant transmission 25,000,000 95% dodon ray 50,000,000 95% hyper 75,000,000 100% solar flare 200,000,000 95% spirit ball 500,000,000 95% desperation 700,000,000 95% dual destructo disk 750,000,000 95% aura shield 800,000,000 95% auralight 1,500,000,000 95% kakusandan 1,700,000,000 95% multi disk 2,000,000,000 95% potential 2,000,000,000 100% spirit bomb 2,000,000,000 95% split-form 2,000,000,000 95% double dodon ray 8,000,000,000 95% enhanced sense 10,000,000,000 95% sauzer blade 10,000,000,000 95% tri-form 25,000,000,000 95% customattack 50,000,000,000 95% multi-form 50,000,000,000 95% third eye 60,000,000,000 95% tri-beam 100,000,000,000 95% warp kamehameha 350,000,000,000 95% terrangeniefuse 400,000,000,000 10% kousen 500,000,000,000 95% reborn rage 1,500,000,000,000 95% multitribeam 7,500,000,000,000 95% Trivia * During Dragonball, Goku was presumably intended to be a Human, just as Piccolo was simply a Demon before Dragonball Z revealed them to be aliens. Their otherworldly origins were apparently decided fairly late into Dragonball. * For some time, Humans were included as a separate race after the original Human race was converted into Terrans. The two have been folded back together as little was added to gameplay.